Mastermind Wizards: Gems Of Magic
by JustTheClassicalGirl
Summary: Right after Sylvia Drake died, the Onyx and the Jade has gone missing. The Death and Life schools are about to fall. But with the help of Kylie Jade and several wizards from Wizard City, they settle on a dangerous journey to find the missing gemstones. SYOC Open! Former Title: Jade Of Life. Chapter 5 finally up! Chapter 6 will be up soon.
1. A New Beginning

_Jade Of Life_

_Chapter Onee: A New Beginning_

**Ok, here am I again with a Wizard101 story. Sorry I deleted APJ because the storyline went wrong so here am I, writing a different story.**

**Wizard101 belongs to KingsIsle, plot belongs to me, so is my character.**

* * *

"Kylie! Breakfast is ready!"

"Mom, wait! Can't you be anymore patient?" Kylie said with a yawn as she prepared herself for the first day of high school.

As she got down the stairs, she noticed that her mom prepared a lot. "Rice? Eggs? Bacon? Cereal? What is this, mom? It's just the first day of school. And besides, there's only two of us in the house!"

"Aw, don't be silly! You're gonna get hungry because it's only 5:30. And school starts at seven o'clock AND your lunchtime is at twelve with means you'll be starving for five hours! So, I prepared a heavy-breakfast so you won't be hungry till lunch?" her mom explained.

"But mom, you'll be here all day! You don't have to eat _all _of this!" Kylie said.

"Kylie Gallagan just eat your breakfast already." her mom insist.

She ate slowly. Just because because she didn't want to have a fat stomach by the time she got to the bus stop. After she ate, she brushed her teeth, took a bath, and changed into her school uniform: a white top with a navy jacket and a navy skirt. By 6:15, she was at the living room.

"Perfect, hon. Now let's go to the bus stop. Your bus should be here in ten minutes." her mom said.

They got to the garage and Kylie's mom started up the car. Soon, they were on the driveway of their neighborhood.

By the time they got to the entrance, they realized that the bus was already boarding the students. "Bye Kylie. I'll be seeing you by 3:30."

"Bye, mom. See ya later." Kylie said.

Kylie's mom watched her as she boarded the bus. Soon the bus left and after it was out of sight, her mom drove back home.

* * *

As soon as Kylie boarded the bus, she realized that there was no where to sit. All of the seats were occupied with high school students. Some of them even got their own seats. The bus driver was getting mad as she looked behind. "Miss, are you gonna sit or what?!" Kylie nodded and slowly walked up the aisle way and found a seat with a girl sitting in it. Then, she sat in the seat and waited until the trip was over.

During the trip, there was talking and talking and talking. Suddenly, the girl pushed Kylie out of the seat like a big jerk, causing for her to fall from the seat to the floor. Everyone saw this and laugh. The bus driver hit the brakes and the bus slowed down suddenly. "Miss, get on your seat, NOW!" The bus driver yelled. _'I can already tell that this is going to be a rough day.' _Kylie thought as she got up and sat on the seat, hoping that the girl wouldn't push her off again.

* * *

**There ya go, the prologue!**

**And for the OC submission... ****Ok I need...**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**School (Primary):**

**School (Secondary):**

**Appearance (Clothing, facial features, looks, etc.):**

**Backstory (Like what happen to them in the past):**

**Anything Else (Fears, like, hates, etc.)**

**OC submission is open. **

**See ya for chapter one!**


	2. One Place To Another

_Jade Of Life_

_Chapter Two: One Place To Another_

**Ok first of all... The revised chapter thingy doesn't work as to some readers ****notice that. And this chapter should be waaaay longer than the prologue so okay, here I go.**

**Disclaimer: OCS belong to there rightful owners. I only own my OC and the plot and the rest belongs to KingsIsle.**

* * *

_'Stupid girl. Now she'll go around and embarrass me.' _Kylie thought, thinking about what happen just about fifty seconds or so.

Just then, the bus pulled to a full stop and turned off the engine. Everyone got up of their seats either groaning or complaining. After all it's only the first day of school. What could possibly go wrong?

Kylie waited for everyone to get out so she could be last in line. She didn't want anything else to happen like someone pushing her off the bus. She then got up and the bus driver was waiting for her impatiently. The bus driver gave a smirk and said, "Next time, YOU need to hustle up like everyone else."

As she got off the bus, she looked up the building, it is three floors high with the title that said 'Birchwood High School'. "Time for the worst." she said.

Like experienced last year in sixth grade, she has problems meeting new people just because she is shy. Also has a lot of problems with bullies, pushing, and other violent things that always happens every day. All of her school years were the same. Nothing but fighting, hurting, and independent work. But she hopes that all of that will go away and this school year will change everything.

**(I'm sorry about this next part if it doesn't seem right because I always come in after the first day of school so if it's not right tell me.)**

When she went in the building, she saw a lot of people, heading towards the gym in the left. Others, exited out of the gym and headed out for their classrooms. Besides, it is already 6:43 and everyone needs to hustle up.

As she entered the gym, she a lot of students and teachers, and the students were waiting for the class that they are going to have for the year.

She suddenly heard her named called and the principal said that her teacher will be someone called, Mrs. Gillanne.

"Okay everyone it's time for you guys to go to your classroom for the year." Mrs. Gillanne said.

* * *

When they reach the classroom, everything was clean and tidy; all books were placed in their shelves, all desks are lined up into groups of five since there were twenty-five students in the class, even the teacher's desk had nothing in it but a couple of papers and a marker.

"Okey-doke everyone. Now after lunch, I will assign you to your seats for this month and every month, your seats will change." **(A/N: Typically that's what MY teacher does in the first day of school.)**

Everyone quickly chose their seat for the morning, either they sit with their friends or they just wanted to sit by themselves. Kylie felt isolated in her spot because no one was sitting next to her or across from her.

"Before we begin anything, I'd like to introduced some new students here in Birchwood High." The teacher said.

* * *

**Ugh, I am so sorry about the shortness of this chapter, like the last one. But I PROMISE *raises right hand pledge-style* that the next one will be longer. Besides, your OCs will be in the third chapter, which is next.**

**So stay tuned till chapter 3, folks!**


	3. Meeting The Wizards (Part 1)

**Finally, an update. Sorry to keep you guys waiting.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC. everything else belongs to their owners. Wizard101 belongs to KingsIsle and all that yada-yada.**

**Also to those who've submitted, I need their level rank. Ex: Level 1-4****(Novice)**

* * *

Kylie was on the locker room, along with many other students, was getting her books for the first subject. However, there was a combination on the locker that she forgot how to open it.

"Darn it. What was the code again? Well, I'll just use force to open it."

She start to open it by placing her fingers in the edge where the lock is and started to pull. It didn't budge, but it just made squeaky noises, blended with the giggles of some students watching her. Suddenly, she remembered the code. "Oh yeah, it was the easiest one. Sheesh, how could I forget?"

She started to type the code and when she did, the locker bust out open, hitting her head and knocking her to the floor. Her vision started to get blurry and once she couldn't see anymore, she laid there, unconscious.

That's when the magic happens.

* * *

Three hours later after that locker incident, she started to wonder where in the world is she. She realized she was under something.

"Wow, I never knew the nurses would put me under the bed." she said.

She slowly got out of the bed, looking around to see there weren't any nurses. The place doesn't seem to look like a clinic either. Instead the place was in a circular shape. The walls and the floors were decorated too, as if were someone's dorm room.

That's it. She was in a dorm room in the middle of nowhere.

She suddenly heard keys jingling from the other side of the door, which made her panic. What's she going to do? Is she going to hide under the bed again until she goes back to the locker room? Or is she going to wait there and apologize to whoever comes in?

The door opened and what she saw was a tall girl with short bright red hair with bright blue eyes that don't really go well with the hair. "I'm sorry but what in the world are you doing in my room?"

"Oh this is your room? Sorry, I fell unconscious and ended up under your bed." Kylie apologized.

"You don't look like you're from here. I can tell by your attire."

The girl was right. Kylie was still wearing her school uniform.

"Anyway, I'll go tell Headmaster Ambrose, the Headmaster here. He'll know what to do to get you home." the girl said.

"Gee thanks."

The two exited the dorm tower. Kylie had a surprised face when she saw the outdoors. There was a huge tree in the middle, with medium-sized buildings surrounding it. The sky above them was covered by thousands of leaves.

"I haven't introduced myself, haven't I? I'm Tavia DragonSong. And you are?"

"I'm Kylie Gallagan. And I'm sorry if this sounds silly but where are we?"

"Well, we're in Wizard City. The people around you are wizards. This part of Wizard City is called Ravenwood. That big tree in the middle is who we call Bartleby. The buildings around him are the Seven Schools of Magic, in case we're about to lose two of them."

"Why?" she asked.

"Malistaire, a professor here, has two of the magic gemstones, which are the Onyx which is the gemstone of Necromancy or Death, and the Jade which is the gemstone of Theurgy (I have no idea how to spell it) or Life. The Headmaster said that one day, a young Theurgist will retrieve those gemstones from Malistaire. I wish I could tell you more but let's head onto the Headmaster's office."

They head onto the tunnel which lead them out of Ravenwood. Kylie gave that face again when she saw the new world around her. There were a lot more wizards here roaming around than Ravenwood. There were also waterfalls and bridges. She could even see a place with many tents onto her right. But what stood in front of her was a huge building which Kylie assumed that is probably the Headmaster's office that Tavia was talking about.

When they went in the building, there were a lot of wizards as well in here but the place isn't too crowded. Most of the wizards were around an old man in wizard clothes trying to talk to him as if something urgent is happening.

"Now, now wizards! One of a time please!" the old man said.

"Is that Headmaster Ambrose? The one you were talking about earlier?" Kylie said, whispering to Tavia. She nodded.

They waited until there were only a few wizards left, the ones that were not around the Headmaster, and finally, they had the chance to talk to him. The Headmaster greeted them with a smile.

"Headmaster Ambrose, good to see you. I found this novice on my dorm room earlier."

Kylie felt a little offended about her being called a novice but she just listen to their conversation.

"Very well then. We shall see what type of wizard is she." the Headmaster said.

The three of them went to another room. This room was a bit smaller, and it was surround by a lot of books. An owl flew to the Headmasters shoulder. "Ah, another new student I see?"

Kylie was once again surprised when she saw the owl could talk. But what was also shocking is when the owl mentioned she was a new student. Is she going to be enrolled and having her first day of school, again? Or was this just a joke?

The Headmaster opened up the huge book in front of them and turned to the enrolling page, revealing a question.

The Headmaster handed her a feather which was already dipped in ink. "Here, take this feather and mark the answers so we could see what type of wizard are you."

As she marks every answer with the feather, she tries not to lie because it might effect her type. When she finished answering the book, it glowed green and it showed what type was she.

It was Life.

Everyone gasped. "Oh, dear." the Headmaster said.

"What's wrong? Did I did something wrong?"

"No, no. You're fine, dear. It's just that we have some good news and bad news."

"What's the bad news, Headmaster?" Tavia asked.

"Well the bad news is that every time the new student is either a Necromancer or a Theurgist, Malistaire gains more of his strength to steal the other gemstones. The closer and closer it is for the Death and Life schools to fall. This is why we never had a Necromancer or a Theurgist for months. The good news is, we have our Savior, right here in this very room. In other words, Kiley Jade, our retriever is right here."

Everyone looked at Kylie. She looked around to make sure that she was the one they were looking at. "Me? Kiley Jade?"

"Yes, Kiley. And from now one, you are officially a wizard of Wizard City!" Headmaster Ambrose said as he starts to wave his staff around Kylie, which it made her clothes change to dark green wizard clothes with a gold trim. "Woah, what happened to my uniform?"

"No need to worry about that dear. It is getting pretty late. Tavia, would you kindly show Kiley to one of the vacant dorm rooms?"

"Yes Headmaster." Tavia answered. And so, they were out of the office to head for Ravenwood.

"By the way, it'll be Tuesday tomorrow so the time of class schedules are 8:00 a.m. for the Exalted session, 9:00 a.m. for the Promethean session, 10:00 a.m. for the Archmage session, 11:00 a.m. for the Transcendent session, 12:00 p.m. for the Legendary session, 1:00 p.m. for the Grandmaster session, 2:00 p.m. for the Master session, 3:00 p.m. for the Magus session, 4:00 p.m. for the Adept session, 5:00 p.m. for the Journeyman and Initiate sessions and 6:00 p.m. for the Apprentice and Novice sessions." Tavia said as she gave her a paper for the schedule.

"Why so many sessions?" Kylie asked.

"Because there are a lot of wizards out there and depending on their rank, they won't jumble up with different wizards in a class. and since your rank for now is novice, your session is from 6:00 to 7:00 p.m. Also you have to be by the Headmaster's office by 9:00 a.m. to get your enrollment forms."

_'Okay, that is just really late.' _Kylie thought.

* * *

The alarm clock shouted in Kylie's dorm room as if it was about to break. Kylie groaned as she got up. The clock read 8:30 a.m. She has to be by the Headmaster's office by 9:00 to get her enrollment form ready so she can start studying. _'I guess life here is gonna be different than in earth.' _she thought.

When she was done getting ready, she opened her door and was bumped by a girl with long black hair which is being pulled up by a braid. Her attire was almost like the beginner's attire. And her eyes were cloudy white.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you." Kylie said. "Wait what happened to your eyes?"

The girl just shrugged and kept running towards the exit. And then when she disappeared, she went on the exit as well.

* * *

She went in the Headmaster's office like she was supposed to, so she could get ready for class. Again, like yesterday, another swarm of wizards invaded the room, which caused the room to be crowded.

Half an hour passed and the students were getting fewer and fewer. When it was finally her turn, Headmaster Ambrose gave her the papers to give to the Life Professor.

"Your late dear. You were supposed to be here by 9:00 and it's already 9:30." Ambrose said.

"But I was here the whole time! There's just too many people here. Like you were a celebrity or something."

"Ho ho... Oh well. Take these papers to Professor Wu, at the Life school. Here's a map to show where the school is. After that, come back here so I can give you some advice."

"Okay." Kylie said and then made her way to the door.

* * *

When she was in Ravenwood, she could see Tavia standing near Bartleby, and a dog who is not standing in its four legs. Instead, he was standing up like a human.

"Oh. It's you again. What is it?" Tavia said.

"Well, Tavia, could you show me where the Life school is so I could-"

"Give the forms to Professor Wu? Of course!"

_'Okay, she is having an awkward morning...'_

The two wizards went to the Life classroom. Only to see a standing cow.

Really. A standing cow.

Standing on it's two legs instead of four. Like the dog near Bartleby.

"Hello. Professor Wu. This is Kiley Jade. The new Theurgist here." Tavia said.

Kylie looked at the enrollment form to make sure everything is correct. Everything is correct, at least. All except her name. Her was spelled Kylie. Not Kiley. She shrugged the thought away and gave the forms to Professor Wu.

"Hello dear. I'm Professor Moolinda Wu. The Life Professor here. Until Sylvia died. She was the Life Professor here before I came to Wizard City. Well anyway, Miss Jade, class starts 6:00 p.m. for this session. I'll be giving out your first card then when the session begins. Now, you may go." the Professor said. And soon, the two walked out the door.

"Say Tavia, why have been sort of awkward lately?"

"Because I am SO ready to battle in the arena. It's just so exciting! Hey wanna come with me after school?" Tavia asked.

"Sure why not. After all, there is not much to do after school." Kylie answered.

"Great! Well I'm gonna go practice in Unicorn Way. And, you could stay here. After all, it's to dangerous to go there even if you don't have any cards."

"Aw, man! I wanna go." Kylie whined like a six-year-old.

"Fine. You'll go with me, but I'm not responsible if you got hurt. And I can also show you how to fight in combat." Tavia said. And the two head for the commons.

* * *

In Unicorn Way...

The two made it to Unicorn Way. "There's the arena on your right. That's where we'll be heading later. Well you can practice there when you're Apprentice. And them you can battle for real when you're Initiate." Tavia said.

"Sheesh, you explain a lot."

"Well, sorry! I do that so you 'newbies' know what to do." she chuckled.

"Aren't you gonna show me how to fight in combat?"

"Oh. Forgot about that."

The two went further in Unicorn Way. When they saw the enemies, Kylie almost screamed. "WHAT THE HECK ARE THOSE ANIMALS!?"

"They're the ones that we're gonna defeat. Or should I say they're the ones that I'M going to defeat. I'm saying that because you don't have any cards."

Suddenly they saw a boy fighting against four Dark Fairy Queens. The boy was tall and had dirty blonde hair and was wearing purple and yellow.

"We should help him." Kylie said.

"Yeah, you're right. I mean, one against four? That is so unfair. You stay here. I'll go help him." Tavia said and she ran towards the boy. Eventually, she was in combat as well.

* * *

**Okay, I should stop there for now. Three OCS were (sort of) introduced. Those three, will be main characters in the story. I haven't mention the other two yet but they'll be in the next chapter along with the ones that ended up with the normal status. **

**So see ya for Chapter 4.**

**Oh and to those who are reading and have an account/submitted an OC, I will PM and say something like "Chapter 4 is up!". And if this gets annoying, please tell me. (Yes I do this to all of my stories.)**


	4. Meeting The Wizards (Part 2)

**Hi guys! Sorry for the late chapter. My schedule got so busy and I'm POOPED.**

**The Main Character thing has been cancelled. Meaning everyone will be a main character so if you would like to submit an OC, remove the role thing.**

**Disclaimer: OCS belong to their rightful owners, Wizard101 belongs to KingsIsle.**

* * *

Tavia ran into combat and the battle began with one of the queen dark fairies did a... Dark fairy on the boy.

"Gah, darn it!" he shouted.

"Yeah, your turn now." Tavia said.

The boy then casted lightning bats, which made one of the fairies died instantly.

"Hah, piece of cake!"

"Hold on, we're not done yet." Tavia said as she casted Judgement. Another fairy died as well. "Yep. Two down, two to go."

Kylie just sat there unable to do anything. Unfortunately, she ran into combat for some reason with a dark fairy.t

"WHAT?! HOW DO I GET OUT?!" the thirteen-year-old shouted.

Tavia noticed this but she couldn't flee from battle. "Isaiah, you don't mind finishing this right? There's only two left."

"Uh, sure."

Tavia went to the other combat, and Isaiah casted Humongofrog (not sure if I spelled it right) causing both fairies to collapse. "Hold on! I'm coming!" he shouted and ran to Tavia and Kylie.

"What did I told you?"

"...Not to run in combat?"

"Exactly! Now I have to fight AGAIN!" Tavia said angrily.

"Sheesh. It's only an accident. No need to be so mad..." Isaiah said as he coasted a Cyclops. The battle finished and the three exited out of Unicorn Way.

* * *

Time ran so quick. It was already 5:45 in the afternoon and Kylie got ready for her session. She ran out of the door, running into the same person she bumped this morning. "Oh, I'm sorry. Again. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. No need to worry." the blind wizard said as she made her way to the exit.

Later in Unicorn Way, Kylie ran to the Arena, unfortunately, running to a black horse this time.

"I'm sorry. Are you here to watch a battle?"

"Yes sir. I'd like to see Tavia Dragonsong's battle please."

"Very well. Follow me."

They went to the arena and when Kylie found a spot, she sat next to a girl wearing white and green. The girl had aquamarine eyes and hair that was chocolate brown mixed with dark blonde. "Hi! I'm Kimberly Lightbringer!" she said and shook hands with Kylie.

"I'm Kylie Jade."

Another girl next to her gasped. "Could you be the latest Theurgist Headmaster Ambrose is talking about?" The girl next to Kimberly had pale skin, amber eyes, straight purple hair and was wearing red and yellow. "Oh, and my name's Heather Pixiecloud."

"And I'm Caleb Trollblade!" a boy next to Heather, said. He had black hair, olive skin, and was wearing yellow and light blue. "You must be here to see an EPIC battle!" he smiled.

"Nice to meet you guys! Who are the people that are battling?" Kylie asked.

"Well, that one over there in the pink circle is Xoe Drake. The school's bad girl. Sort of." Kimberly said pointing to a girl with almost the same colors as her own hair, only lighter. She was wearing sort of like a bad-girl attire.

"That one next to Xoe is Eve Dreamward." Caleb said as he pointed to another girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing black and white Avalon styled clothes.

"The one across from Xoe is Hunter Soulrunner. His twin sister Megan Nightrider is next to him." Heather said. Hunter had black robes with a purple trim. Megan had light blue robes with a dark purple trim. Both had purple hair.

"What about the one next to Megan?"

"Oh, that's Cody Battlehammer. The school's 'nerd'." Kimberly said. Cody was wearing black and white like Eve, and had short blonde hair and black glasses.

"Heh heh, nerd." Caleb giggled. "The one across from him is Season Dusksong. She's blind but she can attack really well."

"I think she was the one that I bumped twice earlier..." Kylie said. Isaiah came in holding a bag of popcorn.

"Where in Wizard City did you get that?!" Kimberly asked.

"...Somewhere."

* * *

**Will stop there for now. Hopefully I introduced all of the OCS that were submitted. Don't be shock though if yours didn't appeared. Just tell me and I will fix it. They will all start the battle next chapter. They were all just getting ready. Anywho, see ya for chapter four!**


	5. Popcorniac

**Hi there! I just killed the dang authors note... Hehe... And here I am with another chapter!**

**~OC Disclaimer~**

**Kylie Jade, Katherine LifeSpear - I'mJustAnUchiGirl**

**Tavia DragonSong - Ecci**

**Dante NetherWood - Diablo's Raven**

**Season DuskSong - BuBuWinter**

**Isaiah SeaWeaver - GallowBells**

**Evelynne DreamWard - autumndragonsong**

**Caleb TrollBlade - Guest/TheSecretiveWizard**

**Heather PixieCloud, Hunter SoulRunner, Megan NightRider - Twinkle Legacy**

**Kimberly Chelsea LightBringer - TheDiamondWriter**

**Xoe Drake - Guest**

**Cody BattleHammer - GoldenKnight8**

**Oh and if you guys haven't noticed, there were some major mistakes on this story (mainly Chapter 1 and last chapter) so after I write this one, hopefully I can start revising it. I'd appreciate it if you found a mistake and leave a review.**

**Also, if you hadn't know, ****everyone**** will be main characters just to be fair. I recently had a complaint about their character getting the 2nd status so I changed it. The storyline might as well be changed, but it still has the same adventure.**

**One more thing, I gave up on discontinuing it because I've already deleted A Perilous Journey and I don't want the same thing to happen again with the Mastermind Wizards series.**

**Anyways, apologies for such a long author's note, and enjoy!**

* * *

"...Somewhere." Isaiah replied. "I-I mean that I found someone that could make one because I got really hungry. He's really good at making popcorn."

A boy stepped out from behind Isaiah and smiled to the four that was watching the match. He was a Theurgist, had dark skin, messy black hair, teal eyes,and he was also short. He was wearing green and brown and has his hoodie up.

"Hi. I'm Dante NetherWood." he smiled.

"I knew you were the one that could make popcorn!" Caleb beamed.

"Good thing you brought food, I'm starving." Kimberly said as she got a handful of popcorn and popped one on her mouth. "Mm, what flavor is this?"

"It's caramel, sprinkled with cheese, pepper, chives for no reason and a bit of paprika." Isaiah answered. Kimberly then spit out the popcorn, which landed at the boy's head in front of her. He didn't even noticed.

"Uh, is it that bad?" asked Dante.

"Um, no, it isn't! Although to be honest, it would be a lot better without any paprika." Kimberly lied. It wasn't obvious though.

"Lemme try!" Heather said and popped a popcorn on her mouth. "Wow! Not bad!"

"Don't tell me you're gonna spit that out, like what Kim did." said Caleb and tasted the popcorn.

"Don't worry! I won't!" Heather mumbled.

Kylie wasn't paying attention to the popcorn madness going on next to her.

A blonde girl appeared from the back as if he was going to scare Kylie. She was wearing green with a gold trim, and had aquamarine eyes.

"BOO!" the girl said and shocked Kylie.

"AAAH!" Kylie screamed girlishly and turned around to see the girl, who was laughing like mad. "KATHERINE! WHY'D YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

"I dunno! I just saw you and I thought I try and scare you which you did! Ha!" Katherine then turned to Kylie's new founded friends and smiled. "Hey, what's up?"

"Oh, you two are related?" Dante asked.

"Yup! We're cousins and I'm three years older than her."

"Oh then how old is Kylie?"

"I'm thirteen." Kylie said. "Hey, we should be watching the match now, they're about to get started."

"You won't know what I'm gonna do!" Xoe shouted happily and castes a death blade around her.

"That's it?" Hunter laughed.

"Be quiet!" Megan hushed.

"Stop dilly dallying and focus!" Season scolded.

"Wow, you guys made Season mad." Cody teased.

"I'm not mad! I'm happy!" said Season.

"Doesn't sound like you are." Tavia said who was next to Season.

"Yeah, and you guys aren't fair. You got four people while we got three." Megan complained.

"Well, you're not fair for having a high leveled Necromancer." said Evelynne who had her eyes on Cody.

"Pfft, it's not like we're gonna lose anyway."

...

Fifteen minutes later, Diego the Duelmaster declared the winner.

"And the winners are... Xoe Drake, Eve DreamWard, Season DuskSong, and Tavia DragonSong!" Diego declared.

"I was wrong, we lost." Cody sighed in defeat.

"Well that was worth the wait." Megan said.

Soon, everyone met up in the lobby.

"Hi! You guys were awesome!" Caleb said as he congratulated the nine.

"Thanks. Even if Cody was being weird and all." said Megan.

"Hey, why don't we all have dinner tonight? My treat." said Evelynne. "I know my favorite restaurant!"

"I know, it's Golden Wizard's buffet!" Hunter beamed.

"It's not even a restaurant!" Heather, Kimberly, Caleb, Kylie, Dante, Isaiah, and Katherine all shouted in unison.

"Sheesh, you guys are loud." Season huffed. The group started to walk to the shopping district.

* * *

**Well that was a happy chappie. See you all in chapter 6!**


End file.
